Krankenhaus der Toten/Radios
Radio transmissions from Krankenhaus der Toten. Radio I Viktor Samarov: Personal log number 63. Today is the start of my second week as head of surgery. All is going well so far, though Dr Tam has been a source of some trouble. His constant poor conduct has endangered several lives, though I have been unable to provide any serious discipline due to his substantial contributions to our other ''work. I remain thankful to the Americans for allowing me to continue my research, and Dr Tam's knowledge in the field of biology has certainly been useful. However I fear is becoming greedy and may do something drastic. End log. Radio II Viktor: Personal log number 94. Dr Tams continued insistence of lazily proceeding through life threatening surgeries constantly endangers patients! My previous work may have been considered ''unethical, but I made a vow to protect lives here, but he must consistently put patients at risk so he can show off! He has become a liability, and his work on the 115 projects is no longer efficient. He has outlived his usefulness. He must be disposed of, one way or another. Radio III Viktor: Dr Tam. Good to see you. Tam: And you as well, Dr Samarov. I brought you a gift. Viktor: I've been clean for a year now, Doctor. If you would please sit, we must tal- Tam: Not until you've shared a drink with me Doctor. Viktor: Simon please, we must discuss your conduct in the surg- Tam: The surgery stuff is fine! It's just a distraction from the real work, you know that! *sound of drinks being poured* Viktor: But they are very real lives you toy with Simon. You may think them irrelevant, but for the work to proceed we must do well in the surgery room as well. Tam: Doctor, I simply refuse to talk further until you drink with me. Viktor: FINE. ONE drink and then we discuss matters. Do not play games with me Tam. Radio IV Viktor: Log number- number.... who cares anymore? Tam tricked me. *glugging can be heard as he takes a swig from a bottle* He exploited me.... now he has taken my job. The board allows me to stay based on my 115 work, but I am no longer able to be involved in surgery. I gave him so many chances. *swigs again* And he betrayed me! ME! I will make Tam pay. Radio V Viktor: Tam. Tam: Viktor my friend! How are you? Viktor: You betrayed me, you b*stard! You must pay! Tam: Viktor, I didn't do anything. I just gave you a little bit of sauce. *faint groans can be heard* Viktor: I do not care what the American's say. This is my work. The 115 projects are my brain-child. You are a leech. I found Dr Rivers notes. You killed her, I assume. Tam: Killed? No. I let our friends in the dirt take care of that. Viktor: What? Tam: Oh I forgot that you and Rivers were close. Yeah, I threw her in with the subjects recovered from the Veruckt site. Boy can she scream, let me tell you! Suppose you might've known that already though. Viktor: The Veruckt subjects? You ''fed ''them? Tam: Yeah, they looked a bit hungry. Thought they needed a feed. Viktor: You imbecile! Do you know what you've done! They- *screams are heard* *Tam begins shouting* Tam: Nonononono, Viktor, help me damnit! They've got me! Viktor: Goodbye, Simon. *gunshots* Radio VI Viktor: It is done. Tam is dead. I have been informed that several healthy people, selected for specific traits they will not reveal to me, have been placed in cryostasis in case the situation worsens. In the mean time, I must finish the work. 115 still presents so many secrets for us to unfold, and I may only hope I live long enough to discover them. The Germans were fools. The Japanese, scoundrels. But I survive, if only for a small while longer. Long live the motherland.